Un paquet de chocolat
by duneline
Summary: Ce n'est que du chocolat et pourtant...Slash/Yaoi. Litpon/Compton. Nixon/Roe.


« Un paquet de chocolat » :

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tom Hanks, de Spielberg et de Stephen Ambrose.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Je ne prétends pas connaitre et raconter la vie des personnes réelles citées dans la série et toutes situations ne sont que pures fictions.

Cette histoire se déroule lors de la bataille pour Bastogne :

Nous sommes en plein hivers. Il est bientôt Noël et le ravitaillement est difficile du fait du brouillard et de la neige.

La Easy manque de tout mais garde confiance en leur Etat-Major…

Lewi Nixon, bien que présent lors de cette opération, est capitaine dans le service renseignement.

Les flocons tombaient, sans discontinuer, contribuant à accroitre le froid et formant un rideau blanc devant les soldats. Ces derniers, leur attention tournée vers le front ennemi, se terraient sous des couvertures chaudes dans leurs fameux « trous de souris » (Dixit le lieutenant Dike »).

Lipton, passant entre les abris de ses hommes, leur murmurait quelques mot s s'encouragement et leur glissait, parfois, un morceau de sa tablette de chocolat.

Nourriture, friandise et denrée bien appréciée en cette période de pénurie.

Arrivant à la hauteur d'Heffron, Carwood vit que celui-ci, le visage émacié et montrant des signes de dénutrition, était totalement effondré. Edward, « Babe », ne se remettait pas de la perte de Julian et de n'avoir pu lui porter secours.

La patrouille de reconnaissance, menée par Peacok, avait du abandonner Julian aux Allemands. Et cela, Heffron avait du mal à l'accepter et à le digérer.

« -Ca va, Babe ? Demanda Lipton, bien que sachant la réponse. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. »

Edward leva un regard morose et éteint vers son adjudant-chef et n'esquissa qu'un vague mouvement de tête. Lipton sut que les mots ne feraient rien et se taisant, il retira de sa poche son ultime carreau de chocolat. Il le tendit sans regret au jeune lieutenant qui le prit et le croqua, l'expression absente.

Voyant Eugène se faufiler vers eux, il quitta Heffron et se rendit dans son abri. Il étendit sa couverture au-dessus de lui et se pelotonnant, il s'assoupit.

…

Une présence réveilla Lipton de son sommeil léger et le jeune brun reconnut la silhouette de Compton qui s'installa à ses côtés. Immédiatement, Carwood se colla contre Buck, posa sa tête sur son épaule et savoura sa chaleur réconfortante.

Buck l'entoura de ses bras et l'amena plus près de lui, s'efforçant de lui dispenser le plus de chaleur possible. Avec tendresse et délicatesse, il lui caressa les joues et dégagea son front de mèches rebelles.

Lipton, avec un sourire de bien-être, s'abandonna aux soins de son amant et nicha son visage au creux de son cou. Dieu, comme Buck sentait bon et comme il y faisait chaud !

« -Je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps, Lip. Annonça Compton, doucement. Je devrai rejoindre mon poste auprès de Bill. »

Carwood acquiesça de la tête, comprenant et enveloppa le cou de Buck, de son bras gauche. Il sentit son amant bouger et lui glisser dans la main un objet. Relevant le visage, il y vit un paquet de chocolat entamé.

« -Et toi, Buck ? Fit-il, en commençant à manger un carreau. Je ne veux pas que tu te prives pour moi. »

Compton n'eut qu'un sourire bienveillant et rassurant et remplit les poches de Lipton de barres de chocolat. Le jeune brun voulut refuser mais le blond le força à les prendre.

« -Je sais, babe, que tu les as distribués aux autres. Chuchota Buck, tendrement. Celles-ci, je veux que tu les gardes. Moi, j'ai de la réserve. »

Ce fut dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie : Le jeune lieutenant faisait allusion à son poids. Lipton fixa le paquet entamé et réalisa, bouleversé, que son amant avait mis de côté sa part pour lui. N'en grignotant qu'un peu et se privant.

Emu, Lipton le serra dans ses bras et déposa un bref et tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Compton.

« -Merci, babe. » Souffla-t-il, plein de gratitude et d'amour.

…..

Sans bruit, discrètement, Eugène souleva le toit de couverture et se glissa dans le « trou de souris » de Lewi Nixon.

Le jeune capitaine des services de renseignement, à l'étonnement de Roe, était seul. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune infirmier. Mais Nixon et Winters étaient inséparables et ils n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Lewi, devenu sobre par necessité et ce, malgré lui, attrapa Eugène et le pressa, vivement, contre lui. Il chercha ses lèvres, enfiévré et les trouvant, embrassa, fougueusement, le jeune homme.

Les deux amants restèrent ainsi, enlacés, leurs lèvres soudés par un baiser passionné. Puis Eugène, sans brutalité, s'écarta de Lewi et blottit son visage contre l'épaule de son capitaine.

« -Le capitaine Winters n'est pas avec toi ? » Fit-il, les yeux pensifs.

Lewi remarqua la gravité du regard de son infirmier, y vit une sourde douleur et avec fermeté, il amena Eugène à le fixer. Ses yeux aperçurent un tissus bleu que le jeune Roe triturait de ses doigts.

«-Que s'est-il passé, Eugène, en ville ? S'inquiéta Nixon, feignant de ne pas voir l'expression de culpabilité sur les traits fins de son amant. Tu n'es pas bien depuis ton retour. »

Roe dévisagea son Nixon, à la recherche d'un piège ou d'un sous-entendu : Il n'y vit que de l'anxiété et de la franchise à son égard. Alors, se lâchant, il sanglota, la joue appuyée contre la manche del'uniforme de Lewi.

Avec sollicitude, Nixon laissa le jeune homme se libérer de sa peine et des tensions de ces jours-ci, ne posant aucune question.

« -J'y ai fait la connaissance de Renée. Confia Eugène, en séchant ses larmes. Elle était une infirmière extraordinaire. Ses mains avaient le don d'apaiser les blessés. Un bomardement l'a tuée. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle…Ce tissu ! »

Avec rage, il fourra le bandana de Renée dans sa poche et ses doigts touchèrent un objet dur : Le paquet de chocolat que la jeune femme lui avait offert. Le jeune homme l'extirpa de sa poche et le contempla, presque avec dévotion. Lewi ne dit rien, ne commenta pas et se contenta de garder le silence.

« -Viens là, mon ange. Pria-t-il, en attirant Roe à lui. Tes mains aussi ont le pouvoir de consoler et de réconforter. En tout cas, avec moi, elles me rassurent, « ange above ». »

Eugène, touché par la gentillesse et la comprehension de Lewi, finit par sourire quand il entendit le surnom « ange above ». Surnom que lui avait attribué, par affection et reconnaissance, les soldats de la Easy. Il se pelotonna dans les bras de Nixon qui l'accueillit et soupira de bien-être.

« -Tu en veux ? » Proposa-t-il, en donnant un bout de chocolat à Lewi.

Nixon, sans un mot, accepta le carreau de chocolat, tendu par des doigts maculés de suif et de traces de sang séchés. Avec respect, il prit ces doigts entre les siens et sous l'émerveillement ravi de Roe, y déposa un doux baiser.

« -Winters est en train d'éclaicir des points avec Speirs. Fit Nixon, d'un ton désinvolte, répondant à la question d'Eugène. Je pense que son absence va durer une heure ou deux. »

Eugène, à moitié endormi, n'eut qu'un « Ah, bon ? » distrait et un sourire apaisé se fit sur son beau visage.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
